Jump City just got Better
by Shadow Lugia of Orre
Summary: What happens when you take the children of the titans, a pokemon trainer, a mage and more and put them together. You get one hell of an epic crossover. Featuring OC's by me and my friend, Tina Titan, and anime and video game characters from popular series. Our first ever co-op fic. Now, if your ready, let's get started.


Titan's Tower, we had finally made it. I looked back at my partner as he gracefully strode up next to me.

"Are you positive this is the place", he questioned, seemingly annoyed. I couldn't blame him though. In order to repent for his sins, he had to do some sort of great deed. What better way of accomplishing that then helping prevent a possible apocalypse.

"I'm sure of it, Kuja", I growled softly.

Oh right, might as well tell you who we are. I'm Cleo, though my friends back home found it fun to call me by random names like Loki (I was always a prankster as a kid). My outfit is mostly red and black, mimicking that of a team magma member, though without the hood. My hair and eyes are both dark azure, although my eyes have a more steely color, making them unnerving. Oh, and you could probably tell from that team magma statement what I do for a living. That's right, I'm a Pokemon trainer.

My partner, on the other hand, is a mage. Silver hair with feathers, purple mythrill armor that covers his shoulders, hands, legs (and crotch), a white, cape like skirt and sleeves, and a tail (he hides it most of the time). His name is Kuja.

"Alright, let's go", I said, "It's only a matter of time before _they_ find us".

…..

We infiltrate the building, after getting past its lethal security system (Poor Kuja almost got his feathers scorched).

"Carracosta, come on out", I say throwing a pokeball. From it emerges a large blue sea turtle with powerful flippers.

"Carracosta, scout out the building and find those kids. We're going to need their help", I command. He nods and stomps off.

"I still don't see why we need the help of these children", Kuja hissed, before I promptly stomped on his foot. "Would you rather I left you back in the Iifa tree", I growled, making Kuja shudder.

_**CRASH**_

"Well, that didn't take very long", I mumbled. I quickly recalled Carracosta, who was on the floor above us, and watched as a girl dropped down. She glares at us for a moment, her bow in hand. Within minutes the rest of the building's inhabitants arrive, and I am amazed to see they are all children. Well, it's more likely they are my age just shorter. They all looked like they just rolled out of bed.

"Who are you", the first girl growls, "Why are you in my house?"

"Sorry", I apologize, looking at Kuja, "I am Cleo, and this is my boyfriend, Kuja".

"Hello", Kuja greets them in his typical seductive tone.

"Nice loin cloth", the girls says, giggling slightly.

"It is not a loin cloth", Kuja growls, clenching his teeth.

"Ok bro", she teases, "Just saying most guys wear pants".

"Who are you", I ask politely. Unlike Kuja, I did not want to make any enemies.

"Jania West", she replies.

"And you all", I asked the rest of them.

"I'm Sophie", another girl introduces herself, "This is Luke and his sister Lila".

"Hi", Luke says in a flirty way. I'm surprised Kuja didn't kill him.

"Parker", she points to the boy with electric blue eyes, "Matt, Jania's brother, and these are our youngest, Sapphire, Emerald, and Richard".

Three little kids poke their heads out from behind Sophie's leg. They remind me of me when I was little.

"Well", I began, "I'm sorry to have to come here like this but we didn't have much of a choice-".

"Cleo, tell them nothing", Kuja hissed, cutting me off. Jania tenses up, and slowly draws a knife. Kuja lunges at her, readying a Firaga spell. Jania dodges and fires an arrow, which grazes Kuja's shoulder. Kuja being Kuja, he hardly feels it. Well, that's the angel of death for you. Jania tries to run but trips and falls, injuring her ankle. Before Kuja can cause any further damage though, I grab his tail and yank it, knocking him out (His tail is very sensitive).

The others run to Jania to help her, and I join them. Lila, who I assumed was their healer, said that her ankle was definitely broken. Yeah, Kuja was definitely getting a lecture when he woke up.

"I apologize for him", I sigh, glaring back at Kuja's unconscious form.

"I've been in worse conditions", Jania replies. She winces as Lila tries to heal her ankle.

Once she hears how long it will take to fully heal, she says, "On second thought, can I kill your boyfriend?"

"You don't want to do that", I whisper under my breath.

"Ya, I kinda do", she replies.

"Look, he's not exactly from around here", I explain, looking back at him, "I'll explain later, but for now you might want to lock him up".

"The containment room we used when", Parker glances at Luke and Lila, "You know, could work. And Jani, you should get to the infirmary".

We go our separate ways for now. I go with Sophie, Matt and Parker (we're dragging Kuja with us too) to what they called the 'safe' room, while Jania, Lila and Luke head for the infirmary. The three little ones run off somewhere.

After we placed Kuja in containment, I decided to talk to Sophie.

"So, are you and Matt together or something", I ask her.

"Yeah", she replies.

"Are the three youngsters your kids", I asked.

Her face goes from normal to bright red. "No, we're just watching them", she replies embarrassed.

Parker on the other hand is laughing harder than a mad scientist. The others show up and ask what's going on. When Parker explains, Matt also turns red while the others are laughing.

"What about you two", Jania asks me.

"No comment", I answer.

Alright, my evaluations on these guys so far:

Jania: Calm and collected, funny, and lethal

Matt: definitely in love with Sophie

Sophie: great with kids, definitely in love with Matt

Parker: more than likely a mad scientist

Triplets: excellent Kuja management force

Lila: would make an excellent mage on Kuja's home world

Luke: practice target

"I want to talk to Kuja", she says. No one argues with her. She walks into the containment room and her and Kuja start talking. I worry though, either one of them could kill the other. After about 5 minutes I walk in to intervene.

"Sorry", I say, "But we decided that you two would probably kill each other. Also, Jania, Matt told me to tell you to go to bed".

She looks at the window and says, "No".

"Jania", Matt sighs, "Just go to bed, it won't kill you".

She sighs but agrees and heads for bed. Sophie shows Kuja and I to our room, and once she's gone, I grab Kuja by the throat and slam him against a wall.

"YOU DUMBASS", I yell, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, ATTACKING THEM LIKE THAT. WE NEED THEIR HELP".

"That girl provoked me", he said calmly.

"That's your own damn fault for staying in that attire. I told you, if you were going to remain in that outfit of yours, you would have to cope with what these people thought of it", I growled. "What if they decide to force us to leave, huh? What if Ghetsis and Team Plasma find us, or what if Garland locates us? Our homeworlds are at stake along with this one and many others, and all you can do is start a fight. The last thing we need are more enemies".

I sigh and turn away, my once seldom used stoic expression returning. "And what if Alto should return".

Kuja chuckled. "How could that fool ever return. You and your Pokemon did vaporize him after all".

"Who would've thought you could be simple minded, Kuja", I sighed, before turning to face him again. "I expect you to apologize to them in the morning. If not, the consequences will be most severe".

"Of course, love", he replied.

…

As soon as we got downstairs the next morning, the titans, as they called themselves, seemed a bit surprised that Kuja had a tail. I approach Jania and say, "Jania, Kuja has something he would like to say to you all". I glared back at him, "Don't you".

"Yes, well, um", he stuttered, "I apologize for trying to kill you earlier".

"And", I growled.

"I will not try to kill you in the future", he added.

"Oooh, kitty tail", a pair of voices shout. The two little girls, Sapphire and Emerald run up and pull Kuja's tail, making him fall flat against the ground. They run around him singing, "Kitty, kitty, kitty". I can't help but laugh at this.

The two of them scramble as Kuja sits up. He glares and hisses, "I could tell you a story that would haunt your nightmares. I will if you ever pull my tail again".

"No you won't", Sapphire giggles.

"And why is that", Kuja growls, venom dripping from his voice.

Sapphire looks at him and chirps, "Because Sophie and Ganija will kill you. If I was you, I would be careful who you threaten, kitty butt".

I'm definitely going to remember that one.

Kuja chuckles, "I do not fear them".

Emerald then adds, "Then you don't know what true horror is".

The two then run off towards the bar.

"Those", Kuja began, "Are very odd children".

"Kuj, give it a rest", I sigh before turning to Sophie and asking, "So you're sure it's okay if we stay here. Your parents won't mind"?

"Our parents", she says, "were captured three years back. So no, they don't mind".

"Sorry", I quickly apologize before pulling out a Pokeball containing Archeops. He's a Pokemon a got from my father the last time I visited Orre. Not long after, though, I was informed that my father disappeared. After that I went back to Unova to challenge the new Pokemon League they had.

"You play Pokemon", Matt asks energetically, "I love that game".

I smile and say, "Yeah, I guess I do play Pokemon".

I then throw the Pokeball.

"Archeops, I choose you", I shout.

The ball opens and the rock and flying type appears from the light. Luke walks into the room and he zeroes in on him.

"Oh geez", he yells running out of the room, Archeops hot on his heels. "Why is it me who always ends up-".

His words are cut off by a loud crash, and Luke's sister yelling, "LUCAS GARFIELD LOGAN"!

"SORRY SIS", he yells back, "BUT I GOTTA GO"!

Jania laughs and turns to me. In an elderly sort of voice, she says, "You are the chosen one. Please, will you and your jackass boyfriend stay here with us".

"Yes", I answer in the same tone. Lila and Parker enter the room, and I notice Lila has a rather large bruise on her fore head. No one says anything about it.

I hear a _thud_ sound and turn to see Kuja face first on the floor, again. The little boy that was with the girls walks in front of him, a nervous smile on his face.

"Sorry", he says after Sophie scolds him, "I didn't mean to hurt your boyfriend".

"It's okay", I reply with a smile, "I would've done it again sooner or later".

We all laugh harder when we hear Luke outside screaming, "Call him off, call him off".

"Cleo…", Lila sadly asks. I nod and grab Archeops's Pokeball.

"Archeops return", I say, recalling the fossil bird.

Luke stumbles in, looks at me, and says, "You are incredibly lucky. I would kill you were you not so hot".

"Ahh, what a beautiful day", I say as Luke collapses. These kids are alright, I think I could enjoy staying here for a while.

Later that day, in the night sky above the city…..

A large Y-shaped bird flies over the city, his red eyes glowing angrily.

_**YYYYYVVVVEEEEEEELLLLLTTAAAAAAALLLLLLL**_

The large bird screeches, shattering the windows of man of the buildings and making the ground shake. He grins as he watches people scream in terror, before flying away.


End file.
